


Heroes And Butterbeer

by Allofthebowtiesandscarves (orphan_account)



Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts!au, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Allofthebowtiesandscarves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Ron arrive at Hogwarts with their flying car. Blaine, who's a huge fan of Harry and a Gryffindor just like Harry, Ron and Kurt, wants nothing more than to meet his idol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heroes And Butterbeer

‘Can you believe what we just saw, Blaine?’ Kurt looked at Blaine, tearing his eyes away from the window he they were looking through. There was a lot of commotion in the Gryffindor common room. As soon as they heard all the noise and the loud crash just outside the building, everyone rushed to the window, gasping and looking outside with wide eyes. 

‘Nope,’ Blaine shrugged and chuckled, ‘I’m glad you saw it too otherwise I would’ve sworn my eyes lied to me.’

Kurt giggled. ‘Who is that guy? It’s too dark to see from up here. He’s unbelievable!’

‘That’s Harry Potter,’ the girl behind them, Lina, said and Blaine’s eyes lit up when he heard this news, ‘You know? He’s a year older than us and he’s a Gryffindor too, he just wasn’t at the sorting last night.’

‘H-Harry? Harry Potter?’ Blaine asked, hopping from one foot to the other, ‘ _The_ Harry Potter?’ He turned to Kurt after the girl walked away.

‘Blaine? Wha-’ Kurt cut himself off when Blaine pressed his face to the cold glass of the window and a muffled squeal escaped his lips. ‘What the hell is up with you?’

‘’ry Pot’r,’ Blaine said, face still pressed against the glass.

‘Excuse me?’ Kurt asked, leaning closer to Blaine.

Blaine pulled back from the window, looking at Kurt with bright hazel brown eyes. ‘Harry Potter, Kurt! It’s Harry! Oh my God, it’s Harry!’

‘I figured out that much already but what is it about him?’ Kurt asked, looking back out of the window, ‘Except for the fact that he’s a Gryffindor and that his car, that apparently can fly, is now being hit by a tree?’

‘He is amazing and so dreamy!’ Blaine exclaimed, ‘He’s the greatest wizard in the whole universe! How can you not have heard about him?’ He glanced back at the window, seeing the two figures get thrown out of the car together with their bags. After a while Blaine gasped: ‘They’re coming! I gotta go down to meet him, I gotta meet Harry!’

Kurt chuckled. ‘There’s no way you’re go- Blaine? Where are you going?’

'Downstairs of course! What do you think?' Blaine yelled while running out of the room and down the stairs. Kurt sighed and slowly followed Blaine downstairs where a crowd had already gathered around the door. As soon as the door opened there were cheers and people jumping up and down, including Blaine.

'Would you stop?' Kurt hissed while coming to stand next to Blaine, 'You're embarrassing me!'

'So?' Blaine asked, 'You could go and stand there next to the tall hot guy you’re crushing on for ages if you don't wanna stand here.'

Kurt looked at the guy, really thinking about going over there and talk to the guy but he decided to stay anyway. Blaine was his best friend and it would be wrong to not enjoy his best friend being happy. ‘No, I’m cool,’ he said.

They saw Harry approaching and before Kurt knew it, Blaine was off and running towards him.

'Oh my God, you're- you're Harry Potter! I… I can't believe it! You're my hero and gosh you're pretty cute!' Blaine rambled, 'I'm sorry, that was inappropriate but at least it's true.'

Harry laughed a little uneasy. ‘Oh wow, I didn’t know I had such dedicated fans,’ he said, looking around the room where people were gossiping and Blaine could’ve sworn he heard someone say “Isn’t that the gay guy Harry’s talking to? Harry must’ve gone crazy to talk to such a guy!”

Blaine heard it too and was about to turn around and leave when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Kurt’s hand. ‘Don’t listen to them, Blaine. Ignore them,’ Kurt whispered in Blaine’s ear, ‘Talk to the guy.’

'Your friend is right, ignore those people. They don't know you or who you are. Here,' Harry reached into his pocket and took out a shiny amulet that glistened in the light and handed it to Blaine, 'take this.'

'What is this?' Blaine asked, staring at the object in his hand.

'It's a protective amulet,' Harry explained, 'made to protect the carrier from harm and pain. Carry this with you and you'll be safe wherever you go. This world is dangerous, my friend, you'll need the amulet.'

Blaine smiled and slipped the amulet into his jacket pocket. ‘Thank you so much,’ he said and then hugged Harry tightly, ‘Thank you, thank you, thank you!’

'You're welcome?' Harry sort of asked, surprised by the sudden hugging. Then he mouthed to Kurt: 'Could you take him off? There’s somewhere I need to be.’

Kurt nodded, hand covering his mouth to hide his smile. ‘Blaine? Honey, let the man go. I’m sure he has to be somewhere.’

Blaine reluctantly let go of Harry with a whine. ‘Okay,’ he sighed and stepped away from the wizard to stand next to his best friend. ‘Can we… Can we take a picture with you?’

Harry flashed Blaine another small smile. ‘I’m not… famous. Please don’t treat me like I’m someone important. I appreciate it that you look up to me and stuff but I’m just an ordinary boy, you know?’

'Oh okay. I-I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable,' Blaine stuttered and moved to stand a bit closer to Kurt.

'It's o-,' Harry started before Ron Weasley stepped up and grabbed Harry’s sleeve. 

‘Come on, man, we have to go!’ Ron dragged Harry away from the other two who watched them leave, Blaine with a sad smile on his face.

'You should look for me sometimes when you have any problems, okay? I could help you with potions or something,' Harry yelled, squeezing himself through the crowd together with Ron.

'I will!' Blaine yelled back, waving at Harry before he looked at Kurt. 'We didn't even get to take a picture with him,' Blaine pouted.

'But at least you met him,' Kurt replied, 'That's also totally awesome, right?'

Blaine’s eyes lit up again. ‘That’s right, I just met Harry freakin’ Potter!’ Blaine exclaimed after Ron and Harry were out of hearing shot.

‘You did!’ Kurt hugged his friend and together they jumped up and down, ignoring all the looks they got from the people around them. ‘Let’s go and celebrate with some butterbeer, my room.’

'Kurt, we're not allowed to drink butterbeer yet. It's alcoholic,' Blaine protested and stopped jumping to look into his best friends' eyes.

'What happens in my room, stays in my room,' Kurt said with a wink before dragging a giggling Blaine down to his room.


End file.
